This invention relates generally to comforters. A variety of differently insulated and variably insulated comforters have been patented such as the Variably Insulated Blanket U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,995 patented Jan. 20, 1998, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A variety of blankets in the prior art show different sections of different thickness allowing sleepers to configure their comforters according to their thermal needs.